


Virago: Season 3

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Virago [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Summary: Y/N was sent to the ground after spending five years in the Skybox for stealing medical supplies and murder. How will she deal with her new environment and learn to survive on earth? Will she crack under the pressure of becoming a leader of the 100 or will she embrace it.Onto Y/N's next journey in season 3
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/You
Series: Virago [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979998





	1. 27. Sector 7

**Author's Note:**

> (T) = Trig

It had been a couple of months since Clarke had disappeared. You kept yourself busy with all the training Indra was putting you and Octavia through. As well as your duties around Arkadia. Life didn’t necessarily feel normal, especially without Clarke being around, but it was just normal enough to somewhat live without feeling like you were gonna die every moment.

“Hey, Y/N,” You hear Octavia yell from across the main gathering place.

“Hey, what’s up?” You ask.

“Nothing. Indra and I had this made for you. We figured you deserve your own by now,” Octavia says and hands you a machete of your own.

“Thanks! It really means a lot,” You say.

“And now you can really kick ass,” She says. “I gotta go do some chores, I’ll see you later,” Octavia says and heads towards the stables.

You head into the Ark to find Bellamy and a few others getting ready to head out of the camp, “Hey, where you all headed?” You ask.

“Sector 7,” Bellamy yells.

“I’m coming with,” You say walking over to the stables.

“Where are you going?” You hear Monty yell.

You see Octavia prepping a horse, “You going on the run too?” You ask her.

“Yeh. Wanna ride a horse with me?” She asks.

“Of course. Why else would I be over here,” You smile.

The two of you get the horses ready and as soon as you see the garage door open from the Ark, you and Octavia head over.

“Try and keep up!” Octavia yells. 

The two of you see the smirk on Raven’s face before you head for the gates. You ride through the newly built homes and gardens that people have built and straight out of the camp. You ride in front of the rover through the forest towards sector 7. As you got to the field the rover catches up to drive between you and Octavia. You watch as Jasper pops out of the top of the rover, looking a bit happier than his usual hungover self.

Raven stops the rover confusing the two of you. You stop next to them and dismount. “Don’t tell us we missed the party,” You say opening the back door to the rover.

“Sector 8,” Monty says.

“That’s Ice Nation,” Miller says.

“What about it?” Octavia asks.

“Protocol says we go home. Let the Chancellor decide what to do next,” Raven says.

“Screw protocol. The Chancellor’s not from Farm Station. Monty is. So is Miller’s boyfriend. It’s your call,” Bellamy says looking at Monty and Miller.

“Let’s do this,” Monty says.

“You have to ask?” Miller says.

“Try to keep up,” Bellamy says to you and Octavia.

Octavia shuts the door and the two of you hop back on your horses and follow the rover. They stop at the edge of some woods and you all get on foot to go further.

“These woods must be the border,” Bellamy says.

“So where’s all the ice?” Jasper asks.

“Much further north. Azgeda stretches for 1,000 miles,” Octavia says from beside you.

“Good thing we only have to go 200 meters,” Monty says with the tracker in hand.

“Slow down,” You say stopping Monty from going further.

“Remember, rules of engagement are non-lethal force. Tight formation on my command. Raven, you stay in the rover” Bellamy adds.

“Yeah, right,” Raven protests.

“We need every gun we’ve got,” Octavia says.

“They’re coming,” Monty says. He starts to list off numbers of how close they are.

“They’re our people. What are you—,” Monty says as Bellamy raises his gun. You take out your machete and get ready to fight in case.

“We hope they’re our people,” Bellamy says. “On my command,” Bellamy says as we hear people on horses approaching. We quickly notice its Azgeda and prepare to fight if needed.

“Ice Nation?” Bellamy asks.

“Yes,” You respond.

“White war paint,” Octavia adds. “Stay calm,” Octavia says walking forwards with her hands up. Octavia’s Trig was much better than yours so you left the communication to her. You could only pick up a few words but not enough to form sentences.

“They think we're looking for Wanheda,” Octavia says.

“Who’s that,” Bellamy asks.

“I don’t know,” Octavia says.

“The light. That’s the beacon,” Monty says as you see a red light dangling from the Azgeda man.

“Hey get back here,” You say watching Jasper walk past you.

“What are you doing?” Raven asks as the other man prepare their bow and arrows.

“Jasper,” Octavia says trying to grab him but he slips away.

“It’s ok. I got this,” He says.

“Tell them we observe the Commander’s truce. Do it now,” Bellamy says to Octavia and she translates.

“This belongs to us,” Jasper says ripping the beacon off the man. The man grabs Jasper in a headlock and questions us again.

(T) “Let him go!” You say to the men. Octavia tries to calm the situation down, but it doesn’t work. Jasper laughs as the man starts to slit Jasper's throat. Before you knew it, Bellamy shoots at the man holding Jasper, releasing him. Leading the others to fire until Bellamy tells them to stop. 

“Jasper get down,” Octavia says getting her machete out, you do the same. Octavia launches her machete, landing it in his chest.

“Rover 1, come in. Repeat, Rover 1, come in,” You hear Kane say over the radio.

“What now,” Bellamy says running back to the rover. You run with Octavia to get Jasper.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Miller asks.

“We got the beacon didn’t we?” Jasper says.

“Yeah, but where did they get it?” Monty asks.

“He needs medical,” You say helping Octavia getting Jasper up.

“We had to shoot thee Ice Nation scouts. Culvert, sector 4, copy. Can you tell me what going on?” Bellamy says into the radio.

“When you get here. Over and out,” Kane says over the radio.

“Sector 4? Why’s Kane so far outside the wall?” Raven asks. 

“Take him home,” Bellamy says.

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking,” Jasper says.

“Miller. Get one of their horses. Raven since you can’t ride, you’re on the back. Monty and Y/N, you’re with me. Let’s go,” Bellamy says. You hop into the rover, allowing the others to take your horse. The rover stops at a tunnel, you hop off and tie your horse to a tree.

“You were right about Jasper. Okay? Is that what you want me to say?” Monty says as you walk through the tunnel.

“Quiet. Keep your eyes peeled. I could’ve said no,” Bellamy says.

“He’s getting worse isn’t he,” You chime in.

“I mean getting drunk every night is one thing, but smiling with a knife to your throat, that’s next level damaged,” Monty adds. 

“Who’s he with?” Monty asks as you see Kane and another person in the forest.

“Indra,” You say.

“That’s Indra,” Monty says. 

“He must’ve told her we broke the truce,” Bellamy whispers to Monty. “Sir, before you say anything, there was a good reason—“ Bellamy starts before getting cut off.

“I’ll deal with that later. This is about Clarke,” Kane says walking to you guys.

“What about her?” You ask.

“She’s being hunted,” Indra says.

“By who?” Monty asks.

“By everyone,” Indra answers. You all hop into the rover and head to wherever Kane wanted to go.

“I’m still getting used to it myself,” Kane says as we go over a bump.

“Sir, we’re almost out of range. Are you sure you don’t wanna tell the chancellor?” Monty says.

“I’m sure, I don’t wanna worry Abby until we know something,” Kane says.

“We know there’s a kill order,” Bellamy says.

“You people are big on those,” Bellamy adds.

“It’s not a kill order. It’s a bounty. Clarke’s a symbol. She’s known as Wanheda. The commander of death,” Indra explains.

“The Ice Nation guys we killed asked about Wanheda,” Bellamy says.

“They’re looking for Clarke, Why?” You ask.

“My people believe that when you kill someone, you get their power. Kill Wanheda and you command death,” Indra explains.

“She’s just one girl,” Kane says.

“So was the Commander. What Clarke did at Mount Weather weakened her. The Ice Nation is emboldened. Their queen want’s Clarke’s power. If her people believe she has it, she’ll break the coalition and start a war. I can’t let that happen,” Indra says…

“Welcome to Sector &. Where to now?” Monty asks.

“If she’s here, she’ll need supplies. We’ll start at the trading posts,” Indra says. You all continue to drive into the night to find the trading posts. All of a sudden Monty hits the breaks.

“We have to move it,” Monty says as you see the tree in the road.

“Wai. It’s been cut down,” Indra says.

“You don’t know that,” Bellamy says going to the sunroof of the rover. Before you know it, another tree falls behind you, blocking the rover in.

“We do now,” You say.


	2. 28. On the Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 02.05.21
> 
> Word count: 1.7k
> 
> Based off: 03x02 “Wanheda: Part 2″

“It’s been three hours. What are they waiting for?” Bellamy asks impatiently. You had been stuck in the rover longer than expected, but it’s not like you guys were going to give up or leave the rover where it is.

“Even with the light, I don’t see anyone,” You say.

“I say we make a run for it,” Monty suggests.

“No. That’s what they want us to do,” Kane says.

“The boy is right. They can wait longer than we can,” Indra says with a knife in hand.

“Okay, Bellamy. You get in the turret and you cover us. Once we get to that ridge over there, we’ll cover you,” Kane explains.

“Copy that. Run fast,” Bellamy says.

“I’ll cover him in case anyone gets close,” You say.

“No, go with them,” Bellamy says.

“I can cover you,” You say. Bellamy heads up to run the turret.

“They’re here,” He says as soon as he gets up there.

“Everybody out of the boy dies,” The man says. Before you even had a moment to move, Bellamy is pulled out from the top of the rover.

“Okay! Okay, we’re coming out!” Kane yells. “Don’t hurt him!” Kane says disarming himself. He opens the door and they’re quickly yanked from outside and a man grabs Kane, before quickly tossing you out as well. They pin you to the ground, making sure you can’t move.

“All targets secure,” A woman says. A man comes with a beeping device and he grabs Monty and the beacon.

“It’s mine, give it back!” Monty struggles.

“Monty! Let it go!” You yell.

“Monty?” The woman questions.

“Mom?” Monty questions back. The woman quickly takes her mask off and makes her way to Monty. The two of them embrace each other.

“Farm Station stand down,” A man says and the men let us go.

“Pike?” Kane asks.

“You have no idea how good it is to see you,” The man says taking his mask off and helping Kane up.

“We didn’t think you made it,” Kane says.

“Lacroix, Smith, watch out six. Everyone else, I said stand down,” Pike says and the men let us up.

“How many of you are there?” Kane asks Pike as you made your way over.

“63. The rest are camped in the mountains north of here. Grounder killers one and all. Am I right?” Kane says and the rest of Farm Station chants. Monty and you look at each other with concerned looks, considering the lengths you all went through to make a somewhat peace, and Indra was standing nearby.

“Hate to cut this short. We gotta find Clarke,” Bellamy says coming up to you, Pike, and Kane.

“Clarke Griffin?” Pike asks and Bellamy nods. “If only all of my earth skills students were as good as her,” Pike says.

“It’s good to see you, sir,” Bellamy says.

“You too. And who is this, I don’t think i ever had you in my class,” Pike says turning to you.

“Y/N Y/L/N. I was put in the Skybox before I got to take your class,” You say.

“It’s nice to meet you,” He says.

“You too,” You say.

“Okay. Move the tree,” Kane says.

“Help them,” Pike orders, and the men started to help you all move the tree.

“Are you okay?” You ask Monty as he walks next to you.

“I have to be,” Monty replies. You and the men start to move one of the trees, although it turned out to be harder than you all thought as the tree split.  
“Kane, it’s time to go,” Bellamy says.

“Monty, give then the coordinates to Arkadia,” Kane says. Pike gives orders to his men as you prepare to head back out to find Clarke. You all arrive at an outpost and hear fighting from inside. Bellamy immediately shot the man on top of the woman as he opened the door.

“Are you okay? You all right?” You ask making your way into the shop.

“Bounty hunter,” Indra says after looking at the man. She speaks to the woman in trig as she inspects the shop.

“English,” Pike demands.

“Pike, go outside. Take Monty and Hannah and search the perimeter. Make sure he was alone,” Kane orders. Indra continues to speak to the woman in trig.

“So was he,” The woman says.

“Please. She’s in danger,” Bellamy says,

“You’re Skaikru?” The woman asks.

“Yeah,” You respond.

“She was here last night,” The woman says.

“Did she say where she was going?” Kane asks.

“No. She was here when I fell asleep, and gone when I woke up,” The woman says.

“She give you any indication of where she might go?” Kane asks. 

“No. But he did. He said that his partner came back for her. It was Ice Nation. I hope you find her,” The woman says.

“Thank you,” You say.

Good news. I found fresh tracks,” Monty says coming into the outpost.

“Great. Start the rover,” Bellamy says.

“That’s the bad news. Too many trees. We have to go on foot,” Monty says. You all quickly make your way out of the outpost so you can get as far as you can before it gets dark. As you all follow the tracks you find yourselves in a field, and walk through the field hoping to find more tracks.

“You haven’t told me what happened to dad,” You hear Monty say to his mom as you walk besides Bellamy.

“All your father wanted was to find you. He loved you. That’s what matters,” Monty’s mom says before walking ahead. You look over at monty with an upset face, not really knowing how to take that info in as well.

“Can I ask you two a question?” Pike asks you and Bellamy and you both nod. “Last report we got on the Ark, you were under attack by grounders. What changed?” He asks.

“A lot,” You say vaguely, but Pike didn’t seem pleased with that answer.

“Turns out we had a common enemy,” Bellamy says.

“What happened to them?” Pike asks.

“We won,” Bellamy says.

“Quiet,” Indra says and we all stop walking forward. “Listen,” She says.

“War drums,” Kane says.

“Azgeda,” Indra says.

“You can tell it’s Ice Nation from the sound?” Monty asks.

“No.From them,” You say pointing to the dead men ahead of you.

“We need to get those bodies off the field. Unless you’re good with them thinking we did this,” Pike says. Kane aprroves.

“Wait. Two people at 12 o’clock,” Bellamy says.

“What is it?” You ask as you notice the shocked look Bellamy has.

“It’s Clarke,” Bellamy says. You both run towards her but Pike stops the both of you.

“You’ll never make it in time,” Pike says.

“He’s right. Look. No way we’d get agross without being seen,” Monty says as you start to see a group of men from across the field.

“We should lay low, let the army pass. Then we find Clarke,” Pike suggests.

“Pike’s right, Bell. There’s no way we’d make it in time,” You tell him.

“Guys, there’s a cave,” Monty points out.

“We just got lucky. Come on,” Pike says and pushes us towards it. You all make your way to the cave and wait for the army to pass.

“We’re losing her,” Bellamy says impatiently.

“Relax. Save your energy,” Kane says.

“Kane’s right, son. The army eill move soon. You’ll need your strenght for what comes next.” Pike says.

“Yeah and what if they don’t move soon. We could be starting from square one,” You say.

“They’ll move,” Kane responds. You walk away not pleased with the answer you were given.

“We’ll find her. If I have to break protocol, I will,” You say sitting next to Bellamy.

“We can’t risk losing her when we’re so close,” Bellamy says.

“I know. I want to find her as much as you do,” You say. Not a moment later, Monty demanded that he wanted to know what happened to his father. His mom described how they landed before Pike had to take over. He explained how Monty’s dad sacrificed himself to save children and was killed by the grounders.  
“That was Ice Nation. Not all grounders are the same,” Kane says.

“They are to me,” Pike responds. With that response you felt something inside set you off.

“You did the right thing. Kill or be killed. So Mount Weather is ours now?” Pike asks.

“Yeah, we use it for supplies,” Kane says.

“Supplies? It’s a nuclear hardened undeground city,” Pike says.

“We established a truce. We need to think about perception,” Kane answers.

“No you need to think about what happens when the grounders break that truce, because they will,” Pike says.

“Just because the Ice Nation attacked you doesn’t mean the truce we made with the grounders will be broken,” You say.

“Oh, crap,” You hear Monty say from behind you.

What?” You ask.

“Bellamy what are you doing?” Monty says.

“Did he seriously go out there?” You ask.

“We gotta go find him,” Kane says. You all head out of the cave to go find him.

“Bellamy! He’s hurt,” You say running up to him.  
“We told you to wait for the army to move,” Pike says.

“What happened?” Monty asks.

“I almost had her,” Bellamy says struggling to hold himself against the tree.

“Pike, find their trail,” Kane orders.

“It’s useless. He knows he’s being followed now,” Pike says. 

Bellamy tries to walk away but Kane stops him, “Hey. You can’t even walk,” Kane says to Bellamy.

“So what? We give up? Let him kill her?” Bellamy asks before walking away again.

You run towards him, “No, but I’m sure as hell not gonna let you get your self killed,” You say putting his arm around you.

“I wanna find her too. But look at you leg. You could die out here, and we have no trail--” Monty says coming next to you.

“We can’t loose Clarke!” Bellamy yells. “We can’t loose her,” Bellamy says quieter.

“And I can’t loose you in the process of finding her,” You whisper back.

“We’ll find her, ok? We will figure something out, I promise. But this isn’t the way,” Monty adds.

“Okay,” Bellamy says.

“We’ve got you. Come on,” Monty says as he helps you with Bellamy.

“Let’s head back,” Kane says. You all make your way back to the rover to head back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first filler of season 3. Thanks for reading!


	3. 29. It's a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 02.19.21
> 
> Word count: 1.4k
> 
> Based off: 03x03 "Ye Who Enter"
> 
> Pairing: Bellamy Blake x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** = Trig

The next morning Bellamy asked if you could come help them on the Mount Weather run. With nothing else to do around camp you join Bellamy, Raven, Gina and Octavia to Mount Weather.

“I knew we should’ve taken out horses,” You say hoping out of the back of a rover. You unload the truck and get ready to bring the supplies into Mount Weather.

“Hey, you guys, did I ever tell you how I save Sinclair’s ass on the Ark?” Raven asks.

“Please don’t,” Octavia says annoyed.

“You mean the time you went rogue on a spacewalk?” Gina asks.

“That depends on your definitionog ‘going rogue’,” Raven replies as you head into Mount Weather.

“Really?” You say.

“I just hopped on a robotic arm and aimed at the solar ray. The whole time I was out there, the control room thought I was just fixing a loose wire,” Raven says.

“That is, in fact, the definition of ‘going rogue’. You dangled yourself within inches of an electrified array that could have killed you,” Gina says.

“Only time i’ve heard Sinclair lose his cool on comms,” Raven says. Raven and Gina continue to talk as we approach the dinning area, where other Ark membners were hanging out.

“Welcom,” Pike says getting up from his chair. “ Come. Join us,” Pike says.

“Someone’s made themselves at home,” You say quietly.

“There must be thirty of them in here,” Octavia says.

“36, but the more the merrier,” Pike replies. Bellamy walks up to Pike and shakes his hand.

“36? Wow! The grounders are gonna think we moved in,” Octavia says a little annoyed.

“Well, there was no room at the inn,” Pike says.

“And this was your option?” You ask.

“Y/N,” Bellamy warns.

“I’m outta here,” Octavia says. She hands you her bag before heading out of the room. Pike snickers but you don’t like what he’s up to either. Raven goes off to do what Sinclair told her as you and Gina help unload some of the items you brought. After you finished you decided to see where Octavia went off to. As you made your way out of Mount Weather you notice as two guards are escorting a grounder.

“Echo?” Bellamy says after he and Octacia come dow from the top of the ladder.

“You know her?” You ask.

“Yeah, she’s Ice Nation. She was in the cage next to mine,” Bellamy explains.

“Bellamy,” She says.

“Let her go,” Bellamy demands to the guards.  
“She threated the summit,” One of the guards says.

“I was trying to help,” Echo says.

“Shut up,” The guard says and pushes Echo to the ground.

“Leave her alone,” Octavia says.

“I said get you hands off her,” Bellamy says.

“What are you doing? She’s a grounder,” The guard says as you cut Echo loose.

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asks.

“The summits a trap. The assassin is already there. At sundown, your people will die,” Echo explains. The three of you rush into Mount Weather to gather others and get more information. “I was with the queen’s army hrading towards Polis. The war Cheif talks too loud,” Echo explains to Pike, you, Octavia and Bellamy.

“You’re one of them. So why are you telling us this?” Pike questions.

“We abandoned Skaikru in the battle for the mountain. It was wrong,” Echao says.

“And won;t they miss you?” Pike asks.

“Maybe. That’s why we need to hurry,” Echo says.

“Pike, she saved my life. We can trust her. Listen up. Okay, if we want to get to Polis before the attack, we have to move,” Bellamy says.

“Attack? Do we have confirmation of that?” Sinclair asks as he, Raven and Gina make their way to us.

“We radioed, but no answer,” Bellamy says.

“They may already be dead for all we know. And if they are, we need to be ready to respond,” Pike says.

“Don’t make this about the missiles,” Sinclair says to Pike.

“This is about survival. We don’t have the numbers, but the missiles in this mountain even the playing field, and you know i’m right,” Pike says.

“Even if I did agree with you, we still don’t have the launch codes,” SInclair adds.

“No, but we have me,” Raven says.

“And you accuse engineers of arrogance?” Sinclair asks Raven.

“I’m growing as a person,” Raven replies before walking off.

“Let’s go,” Pike says to Echo before pulling her away. 

You wait as Bellamy talks to Gina, “ Don’t do anything stupidly heroic,” She says.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” You say.

“Garden variety heroic., Got it,” Bellamy says looking between you and Gina.

“Come on, we gotta go before its too late,” You say. You, Pike, Echo, Bellamy and Octavia hop into the rover and head to Polis.

“Where are the guards? Protocol would be to leave someone behind,” Bellamy says as you all hop out.

“They did,” You say coming to the front of the other vehicle finding two guards with their throats slit. You and Octavia quickly pull out your machete’s, ready to fight.

“This was your people,” Pike says to Echo. 

“*Screw you!*” Echo says in trig.

“Hey, she warned us,” You say walking up to them.

“This proves she was telling the truth,” Octavia adds.

“We don’t have time for this. The attack is at sumdown,” Bellamy says.

“I’m not leaving my blade here,” Octavia says looking at the no weapons sign.

“Me neither,” You say.

“None of are. We go in through the tunnels. The entrance is this way,” Echo says and leads us to the underground entrance.

“How much further?” Bellamy asks Echo as you all walk through the tunnels.

“We’re almost there. The elevator shaft is just ahead,” Echo replies. You all stop as you head gears turning. Bellamy peaks his head around the corner.  
“Two guards,” He whispers.

“They raise the lift. The elevator shaft is our only way in. We have to climb,” Echo explains.

“Pike peaks his head around the corner, “ I got left,” He says before making his way towards the guards and Bellamy follows. Bellamy goes to fight the other guard as he saw no other choice.

“What is wrong with you? You didn’t have to kill them,” Octavia says as you make your way to the wheel.

“Yeah, I did,” Bellamy replies. You shake you head in disbelief, not knowing what went through his head. Bellamy opens the door to the shaft, “How many floors?” He asks.

“All of them,” Echo responds. You all start to climb, hoping to make it in time to warn them. As soon as you make you way to the top, Bellamy and Pike grab the guards and enter the room.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asks.

“What is the meaning of this?” The man next to Lexa asks.

“The summits a trap. We need to get you out of here,” Bellamy says to Clarke. Who is dressed up for the summit.

“What the hell is going on?” Clarke asks Lexa.

“I don’t know,” Lexa responds.

“It’s the Ice Nation,” Bellamy says.

“These allegations are an outrage. The Ice Nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws, that was the Skaikru,” A man says.

“We’re right about this. The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go now,” Pike reassures.

“How did you come by this information?” Lexa asks. You all look around but Echo was nowhere to be found.

“Where the hell is Echo?” You ask.

“What’s going on? Where the hell is she?” Bellamy asks as well.

‘Bellamy, maybe we were wrong about this,” Octavia says.

“I don’t understand,” Bellamy says.

“Stand down,” Kane says taking Bellamy’s gun.

“Bellamy. Bellamy, come in. The grounders attacked Mount Weather,” Raven says over the radio.

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asks Raven.

“It’s gone, it’s gone. They’re all gone, Sinclair and I are the only ones left. I’m so sorry,” Raven sobs over the radio.

“You should’ve never moved your people back into Mount Weather. The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do,” The man says to the room.

“This is an act of war. Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation delegation! Including the prince,” Lexa demands as the two Ice Nation members are dragged away.

“I hope you two kept up your training. You’ll need it,” Indra says to you and Octavia.

“Clarke we need to leave now,” Bellamy says.

“We need an ambassador from the 13th clan to stay here in Polis,” Lexa says.

“It’s not safe here,” Bellamy says.

“Clarke will be safe here under my protection,” Lexa assures.

“I have to stay,” Clarke says to her mom.

“Clarke--” Abby replies not wanting to lose her daughter again.

“I have to make sure she keeps her word,” Clarke says.

“Commander, we must convene the war council immediately,” A man says to Lexa.

“I’ll be right there,” Clarke says. You hug Clarke before heading out with Abby and Kane.


	4. 30. Stirring the Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 03.12.21
> 
> Word count: 672
> 
> Based off: 03x04 “Watch the Thrones”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys i'm sorry for the complete lack of Virago parts. I have had exams for the last 5 weeks, but i should be getting back on track now. I know this park is pretty short but I wanted to stick with one episode per part. I hop you enjoy.

You were walking through the halls of the Ark, when you saw Bellamy leaving the meeting room.

“Hey, you okay?” You ask him.

“I’m fine,” He says and tries to walk past you.

“Hey,” You grab his arm. “You know you can always talk to me, right?” You say. He nods his head as an announcement is made over the PA system. You head outside to see what’s up. When you make it out there you see a group of grounders, one of which was Nyko. You catch up to Octavia as you both make your way towards the gate.

“Hey, do you know whats going in?” You ask.

“No,” Octavia says. “Hey, hey, hey, that’s enough! Stop it! The Chancellor told Nyko that we would help,” Octavia says to the guards.

“You’re one of them, you take ‘em in,” The guard says. You and Octavia don;t say a word and go to help the other grounders.

“I heard about Mount Weather. I’m very sorry,” Nyko says to us. As you help the grounders into medical you and Octavia notice Abby stiching up Lincoln’s head.

“What happened?” Octavia asks as you help the grounders settle. Abby comes over to you as you finish laying down the last grounder. 

“I’ve got it from here,” She says.

“You okay?” You ask Octavia as you walk out of medical.

“Yeah. I just don’t think it’s safe for Lincoln to stay here. But he says otherwise,” Octavia says.

“With how Farm station sees grounders, I don’t blame you. If you can get out of here, i’d do it as quick as possible,” You say.

“Yeah, well tell that to Lincoln,” Octavia says.

“Is Bellamy ok? I know he just lost Gina, but he’s shutting almost everyone out,” You say.

“I think he’s upset because he left Mount Weather when it happened. I think he’s mad at himself,” Octavia says.

“Knowing him, that makes sense. I just wish he’d talk to me,” You say.

“He will, eventually,” Octavia says.

~At Night ~

You hear an alarm go off and an announcement over the PA system telling unstationed personnel to go to the main gate.

“What the hell is going on?” You ask running up to the front of the crowd.

“What’s wrong with you?” Octavia asks noticing her brother. Soon Kane and a group of guards make their way through the crowd.

“Calm down, people. Farm station. Guns on the ground. On the ground,” Pike says as the group disarms themselves.  
“Lincoln, it’s all right. Let him go,” Kane says making his way towards you.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Abby asks Pike.

“What you didn’t have the guts to,” Pike responds.

“Did you arm these people?” Kane asks Bellamy quietly. Bellamy just stands there quietly.

“Guards, take them to lockup. Now,” Abby says. The guards take Pike and his men into custody. “Everybody, back to you quarters. It’s over,” Abby says as the guards escort Pike and his men.

“Nothing is over. We are surrounded by warriors who want us dead,” Pike says.

“That’s enough,” Kane tries to stop him.

“No, it isn’t. Not even close. Why don’t you show us all what you let the grounders do to you yesterday? Come on, Kane. I think that the people who are about to vote for you have a right to know,” Pike says as the group agrees with Pike.

“It’s the mark of the commanders coalition. It means we are the 13th clan. It means we are in this fight together,” Kane says as he shows everyone the mark.

“No. It’s what farmers used to do to their livestock,” Pike disagrees.

“Right before the slaughterhouse,” Monty’s mom yells.

“Pike for Chancellor,” A man yells.

“Sir, you should be on the ballot tomorrow,” Another man says to Pike as others in the group agree.

“That’s enough. Take him away,” Abby says. The guards take Pike and his men away as other chant “Pike!” Which Bellamy started, not someone you’d ever think he’d side with.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first part of season 3. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
